The present invention generally relates to a novel slat for defining a surface when a plurality of such slats are positioned between separated opposing, generally parallel frame or support members. In its broadest aspect, the novel slat according to the present invention can be utilized in pluralities between such opposing frame or support members to define a variety of functional and/or decorative surfaces.
In one embodiment, the present invention may be advantageously utilized with a type of furniture generally referred to as lawn furniture which includes, among other items, chairs, chaise lounges, or the like. Although lawn furniture is predominantely utilized in an exterior environment such as patios, swimming pool decks, or the like, many lawn furniture designs are readily compatible with certain interior decor, especially where a casual ambiance is desired.
Lawn furniture construction typically comprises opposing frame members between which a plurality of slats or webbing can be disposed to define the load bearing surfaces of the furniture. The present invention, therefore, is more specifically related to a novel slat or webbing adapted for being positioned between opposing frame members of lawn furniture so that existing deteriorated or damaged slats can be quickly and economically replaced.
While the present invention is particularly adapted to replacing deteriorated lawn furniture slats, the novel slat of the present invention may also be supplied by the manufacturer of such lawn furniture in the first instance so that subsequent replacement thereof can be quickly and easily effected. The slat of the present invention is durable and lightweight to aid in the transportability of furniture with which it is associated. Moreover, the novel slat enables persons to replace existing slats without the need for special training or professional assistance.
Lawn furniture utilizing a plurality of slats or the like to define the furniture's load-bearing surfaces is not new. Indeed, the art is replete with various contrivances for providing seat and back surfaces for lawn furniture or the like as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,119,286; 3,737,926; 3,565,487; 3,512,832; 3,054,643; and 3,205,008. While the prior art is concerned with providing load-bearing surfaces for lawn furniture or the like, most of the prior art slats are rather complicated so that the average person could not easily replace them. Thus, the prior art is directed generally to furniture manufacturers, professional furniture repairmen, or the like and not to the average consumer.
However, according to the present invention there is provided a novel slat which can be adapted to cooperate with virtually all types of conventional lawn furniture frames and, additionally, does not require special mechanisms or training in order to be effectively and advantageously utilized. Thus, the present invention is particularly suited for the average consumer to use in order that they may protect and repair personal items of furniture.
In another embodiment, the slat of the present invention can be utilized in pluralities to protect certain vulnerable areas of a building structure, such as windows, doors or the like, from breakage and/or damage due to potentially damaging flying debris normally associated with high-velocity winds.
High-velocity winds normally encountered during severe meteorological disturbances, such as, hurricanes, are potentially destructive to static building structures. Wind velocities of between 70 to 100 m.p.h. or more are not uncommon during the brunt of the hurricane's assault. Unlike its meteorological cousin, the tornado, a hurricane's behavior can be reasonably predicted by meteorologists thereby providing as much as several hours advance warning to the residents of the endangered areas.
Often, when a hurricane track has been studied and coastal areas most likely to be affected have been warned, residents of such areas normally take immediate precautionary action to protect their homes or businesses. The conventional method of protecting windows, doors or the like from the damaging debris hurtled against the building by the hurricane's high-velocity winds is to nail sheets of plywood over the windows and/or doors. When the hurricane's threat has subsided, the plywood is removed and either scrapped or stored by the building owner. Of course, scrapping plywood is a wasteful alternative. If the building owner decides to store the plywood for future use, the plywood necessarily occupies valuable storage space which could be utilized for other purposes. The plywood protection method also has the disadvantage of being extremely cumbersome, often requiring the assistance of additional persons to properly install it over the windows and/or doors of the building structure.
According to the present invention, however, quick and efficient means are provided for protecting vulnerable areas of a building structure from the deleterious effects of high-velocity winds. In this embodiment, support members are attachably arranged on both sides of a window, for example, and the novel slats are positioned therebetween bridging the support members. When a sufficient number of slats have been thus positioned, a protecting surface has been formed over the window so that flying debris will impinge upon the slats rather than damaging the window. When the need for the protecting surface has passed, the slats need only be disassembled from the support members and conveniently stored in a compact manner for future use.
The slat according to the present invention generally comprises an elongated surface defining portion having opposing ends which, when properly positioned between opposing frame or support members will define the desired surface (e.g. a weight-bearing surface in the case of lawn furniture or a protecting surface in the case of building protection). Preferably, each end of the slat includes an attachment member which defines a substantially closed cavity for receiving a portion of the frame or support member therein.
The novel slat of the present invention is preferably constructed of a material which is substantially rigid, yet is substantially resilient so that an inherent biasing force is provided on each attachment end. The material of construction biases the attachment member to a substantially closed position, yet will allow yieldable separation, and thus, access to the cavity upon the application of a force in a direction generally opposing the bias force. A particularly preferred material of construction for the slat according to the present invention is polyvinylchloride (PVC).
By utilizing PVC, the slats of the present invention can be quickly and easily manufactured from conventional conduits of PVC by cutting such conduits longitudinally into halves, and subsequently forming the attachment ends on each of such halves thereby forming two slats according to the present invention. Thus, a wide variety of slats can be quickly and efficiently manufactured to accommodate virtually all sizes of support or frame members. Since PVC is a material which can be shaped upon the application of heat, shaping the attachment ends to form the substantially closed cavity can be quickly effected thereby promoting mass production of the novel slats. Additionally, upon cooling, the PVC material will, once again, become substantially rigid thereby providing the bias force necessary to maintain the attachment end in its normal substantially closed position.